Pain of the Second Hand
by Everlasting Fall
Summary: With each second that passed, the madder Sasuke usually was. That was the equation that Naruto had come up with. The second hand had dictated his life for so long, that he is sick of it. Too bad his lover thinks otherwise. AbuseSasu/Naru and Kaka/Naru.
1. Count Down My Demise

**Title: Pain of the Second Hand**

**Chapter: Count Down My Demise **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; very poor thank you very much**

**Pairings: Abusive Sasuke/Naruto, Kakashi/Naruto**

**Note: To be honest, I should not be starting another story, but this is a short two/three chapter thing. It all started with me listening to the song 'Never Again' by Nickelback, and I started thinking about abusive relationships and what not, and then it came to me. **_**'Why not have an abusive Sasuke/Naruto fan-fiction?' **_**I thought. And with my laptop in...well my lap, I started to type this up.**

**In this fan-fiction, Sasuke is twenty five, Naruto is twenty three, and Kakashi is twenty nine.**

**Warnings: Contains Violence/Abuse, Language, Mention of Rape**

* * *

Naruto's blue eyes watched the second hand on the wall-hanging clock make another trek around the hanging circle, ticking its normal tune. Anxiety gnawed at his stomach like a slow setting starvation. The tan boy was currently sitting at the wooden dining table, wearing only his pajama slacks. A while ago, he had prepared dinner for his lover and himself, consisting of a honey/teriyaki chicken, white rice, and steamed vegetables. Usually, Sasuke got off of work around nine thirty-ish (he worked for a family owned business that involved worldwide trade) and arrived at the house at ten fifteen, but today, he was late; the fact that the clock stated that it was twelve forty and still counting was evidence enough. An uncontrollable shiver made its ugly way down Naruto's spine. Just the thoughts of Sasuke coming home both scared and comforted him at the same time; comfort because he knew Sasuke was safe and not hurt, but fear because of the tendency of what Sasuke did when he got home later than usual.

Naruto blushed at the sound of his stomach growling. He did not eaten lunch at work, and he declined all food offers because of a certain fear that reigned over him. The owner of the book store he worked at, Kakashi Hatake, had asked Naruto if there was anything wrong, which he started to do recently, but he had said he was fine, lying like always. After work, he had stopped by the grocery store and picked out the foods his lover deemed acceptable, much to his displeasure. No high fat snacks, extreme-sweets were banned, and ramen was _not _tolerated in the Uchiha household. If Naruto wanted ramen, he had to beg Sasuke to take him out to Ichiraku's, and lately begging was included something _else_ on the side.

'_I can't eat... or Sasuke will get mad,' _Naruto pleaded his stomach to settle down when it let out a ferocious growl. He could not believe what all happened after a two years. Two long years, they had been together. In the beginning, things were simple and full of happiness, but for the past three months, things started to fall and crumble before his very feet. Hell, even now, Naruto was afraid to use the bathroom without Sasuke's go ahead.

The blonde believed it all started when Sasuke's father had suddenly given his older brother, Itachi, full control over the company. Sasuke had ranted all night to Naruto, along with throwing a few miscellaneous objects that the walls and floor, that it was he that deserved to be the president of the company since he had spent all his life walking in his brother's footsteps and that he had kissed his father's ass countless times. Of course, being the concerned lover that the younger was, Naruto had tried to calm his love, but Sasuke had just swiped up his car keys and stormed out of the house.

By the time he had returned home, it was one o'clock in the morning. Naruto was sitting and crying on the leather couch, so when he heard the door open his head snapped up faster than lightening. Sasuke was drunk off his ass, wobbling as he made his way towards Naruto.

"_What is wrong? Are you ok? I was worried!" _Naruto had said. Sasuke said nothing, but he did lung himself on top of Naruto, sending both of them to the floor with a thud. Before Naruto could say anything, Sasuke started to assault his mouth with his own. With out a doubt, Naruto was scared and had pushed Sasuke off of him; he could not do this when the raven was drunk. That was when Sasuke hit him. Hit _him_, his lover, his one and only. The younger looked at Sasuke, dumbfounded, hand caressing the cheek that was slapped. The Uchiha quickly apologized and started to comfort him. This did not last for long thought because Sasuke got angered at him again; this time for Naruto being such a baby. Naruto was so confused and out of it, he did not realize that Sasuke had carried him to the bedroom until he felt a pain in his bottom.

That night, a pattern was created. When ever Sasuke was over stressed or mad, he would go out and drink, come home to insult and hit Naruto, comfort his lover after the verbal and physical beating, and then at the end of the night, he would rape him. Recently though, the threats and violence had started escalating to a higher degree each passing day.

"Ah!" Naruto was startled and all but fell out of his seat when there was a merciless knock at the door. He quickly pushed himself up off the wooden floor and scurried to his feet. "C-Coming!" he answered and race to the door. Upon reaching the mahogany barrier that separated him from the man he knew was behind it, he smoothed out his pants. "Welcome home, Sasuke," He said as he opened the door and stepped aside so that Sasuke could come in.

"Shut up and stop talking so loud!" Sasuke barked as he chunked his briefcase to the floor. His once pressed dress shirt now had wrinkles on the white silk and was untucked, and his tie was loose. As he walked by, Naruto thought he could smell the stench of heavy perfume and hard liquor wafting off of him.

"Sorry," Naruto whispered, shutting the door once Sasuke was in the kitchen. He walked down the hall and looked from behind the corner to see that Sasuke had already taken the honor and was now eating the meal he had made. At an alarming speed, his heart sank to his stomach when he caught of glimpse of Sasuke's deep frown.

"Naruto, come here," Sasuke ordered. Wincing at the tone of voice his lover used, Naruto reluctantly approached the man. Black eyes scanned the male's body, and he frowned deeper. "Not only is this shit cold, but you have gotten fatter. It is bad enough that I am gay, but now my lover is getting fat? What the fuck is wrong with you! Do you like making me look bad?" Sasuke hissed as he swept the back of his hand on the table to knock the plate straight to the ground. Food and glass scattered across the floor, some even making its way to the living room.

"I- I am sorry Sasuke," Naruto stuttered and fell to the ground on his hands and knees, bowing to the enraged Uchiha as if he was a God, which Sasuke seemed to enjoy some. To be honest, Naruto was under weight, almost one hundred pounds. You could even see his ribs. "I will make you something else... and I will exercise more!" He tried to appeal to the older's whim, but he had a feeling that it was to late. A hand quickly grabbed his hair, and he was lifted, only to be tossed to the wooden floor again. Naruto whimpered in pain as Sasuke kicked him in the shoulder. After another blow to the shoulder, Sasuke stormed out of the room to leave Naruto to wallow in his self pity. _'Why,' _he cried in his mind. He curled up into a tight ball, using his forearms as a handkerchief to cry into. The only sound he heard was that damned ticking of the clock, slowly counting down the seconds. He knew what was coming next, and as if on cue, Sasuke walked back into the room.

"Stand up," Sasuke said. Naruto slowly crawled to his feet, using his chair to help lift himself up. Blue eyes met black, and the male could see the hazed drunkenness in those midnight orbs that used to be so kind and gentle. To think, this was the man that used to be all romantic and would plan night picnics so that they could gaze up at the stars while enjoying a glass of red wine. Turning his head to the side as Sasuke caressed his scared cheek, Naruto could not bring himself to look directly into that face. "Why are you turning away from me Naruto? I love you..." the raven mumbled as he brought his lips to Naruto's cheek, kissing it tenderly.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered as Sasuke wrapped his arms around his waist and hoisted him up onto the table. Blue eyes closed as a gentle hand pushed against his naked chest, making him recline. As soon as his back hit the table, a pair of soft lips attached to his neck, nibbling and licking at the small sweet spot there. Naruto tried his best not to, but he moaned as Sasuke placed himself in between Naruto's legs.

"Are you going to say 'I love you' back?" Sasuke breathed as he let his hands run over Naruto's sides and abdomen, thumbs massaging the disappearing muscle **(1)**. Naruto shivered as Sasuke's heavy breaths tickled his sensitive nipples. How could he say 'I love you' back to Sasuke? This man was drunk, and he had no idea what he was doing. Naruto was not going to say anything, but cried out as Sasuke rubbed his clothed erection onto the one that was growing in his pants.

"P-please stop Sasuke," Naruto whimpered as he wiggled on the table. He felt Sasuke's hands move up, and yelped as his hands were violently grabbed and yanked above his head. Fear washed over him when Sasuke and he locked gazes, anger flashing in those eyes. Naruto looked to the side and gazed up at the clock that seemed to rule his life.

"Shut up bitch!" the Uchiha hissed as he raised one hand and slapped Naruto straight across the face. Naruto cried out in pain, pulling on his hands in hopes to protect his face, but Sasuke's strong left hand held his wrist painfully, and he raised his right hand high, applying another blow to the blonde's red cheek. "I know what is going on; you are sleeping around with that bastard-boss of yours aren't you!" With much force, Sasuke pushed Naruto off the table and on to the floor, the blonde's forehead hitting the corner of a chair on the way down. Blood trickled out of the small cut and onto the floor, and Naruto felt his heart rip apart.

_'It is over... I do not think I can love him any more.'_

"No Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, finally standing up for himself. He was sick of this shit. He hated this, he wanted out of this now tarnished relationship, damn it! "I did nothing; it is _YOU _who sleeps around with women. You don't think I can smell that cheap-ass perfume that those whores you hire rubbed off on you? You are the one cheating on me, and I am tired of it! I thought that you loved me... we used to be so happy, but now look at you. You hurt me Sasuke, and you don't even care. Even when you are sober, you don't try to comfort me... I-I don't know if I love you anymore." Naruto had small trails of tears leaving his eyes, and he stood up again, making sure to keep at least five feet away from Sasuke. For the longest time, Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other, as if trying to look into the other's soul. It was Naruto who made the first move, heading for the room they _had_ shared to gather up some stuff.

"Where the fuck do you think you are going!" Sasuke roared as he went up behind Naruto and pushed him up against the wall. Naruto yelped as Sasuke twisted his wrist and held his hands behind his back. "All the stuff you own belongs to me! I bought you every thing you slutty-gold digger, and nothing is yours. If you want to leave me, then you are leaving with nothing!" Sasuke growled, throwing Naruto to the ground (he tends to do that a lot). Naruto was about to yell again when a pair of hands wrapped around his neck, squeezing all the air out of his lungs and body.

"Sas..." Naruto gasped as Sasuke glared down at him. His hands gripped Sasuke's wrist, trying to pry them off his throat, but they did not budge one bit. With his lungs shrinking, Naruto cocked his right hand back, and punched Sasuke square in the nose, a faint crack echoing throughout the household. The strong hands immediately left his throat to nurse a semi-fractured nose, and Naruto welcomed a gulp of oxygen into his system. Without any hesitation, Naruto pushed Sasuke off of him, and scampered away, aiming for the door.

"Get back here you bitch!" Sasuke removed his hands from his nose and got up to chase Naruto. Since Naruto was crawling on the floor, he was at a major disadvantage. The sharp heel of a foot came crashing down on his hand, and he screamed in agony as it twisted, hurting his wrist. "I am not done with you."

"Sasuke, stop or I'm going to call the police..." Naruto begged as he was hauled off the ground. Sasuke, who had a firm grip on his shoulders, laughed wickedly.

"Is that so? And you think they will believe a worthless person like you?"

"I have the evidence on my body, Sasuke. You just twisted my wrist... and I have bruises and scars and-"

"Silence!" Sasuke demanded. With as much force as he cold, he pulled back his clenched first and rammed it into Naruto's eye. The sheer impact from the blow sent Naruto tumbling, his back hitting the doorknob of the front door. Pain washed over him, and he slid down the down until his rear hit the floor. There, Naruto thought he was going to be up into a bloody pulp and die, but Sasuke did not move, other than his heaving chest. "I love you... can't you love me?"

"Sasuke... you do not love me. If you loved me, you would not do this," Naruto pleaded. The younger believed that his begging had gone through the he alcoholic cloud that shrouded Sasuke's mind; it appeared that he was deep in thought, processing the blonde's words.

"Shut up. Just shut up!" Sasuke snapped as he strode over to Naruto and slammed him up against the door. He ran a rough hand down his "lover's" cheek before fisting his hair. With a sinister grin, he leaned forward and purred into Naruto's ear, "I am going to give you a reason why you can't leave me..."

- - - - **Kakashi's Apartment **- - - - -

Kakashi was sitting his wine leather arm chair. Today was Saturday, meaning there was no work tomorrow, also meaning that he could spend all night doing whatever he felt like doing, like read his favorite porn book. Though, as he read his little orange book along with drinking some lemon ice tea, he could not help but feel that something bad was happening to his favorite employee, Naruto. The blonde was acting strange lately. Everyday, Naruto came to work tired and moody, and if someone touched him in the wrong place he would yelp in pain, as if the there skin was bruise. He also was not eating. When he first hired Naruto to work at the small book store, he could not get him to _stop_ eating; now it was extremely troublesome to get him to even take a meager bite of some form of sustenance.

There was also his lover, Sasuke Uchiha. Kakashi was surprised that Naruto had bagged an Uchiha yet insisted that he still worked. He used to hear good things about the man, and on occasions, Sasuke would drop by to take Naruto to lunch. Recently though, Naruto had just stopped mentioning him. Kakashi was not a stupid man, and as soon as he saw Naruto come to work with a bruised cheek, he put two and two together. He believed that Sasuke was hurting Naruto, but he did not say anything to Naruto, in fear that he would embarrass his number one knuckleheaded employee in front of the entire book store staff. But that did not mean that he could not offer small hints of help to the boy.

When ever Naruto was lunch-less, Kakashi always tried to provide him with something. When ever Naruto was down in the dumps, he always found ways to get the boy to smile again. When ever Naruto had an injury, depending on the magnitude, he would try to tend to it, like a cut on the hand of face. Naruto had asked him one day why he did this, and Kakashi just replied with a 'Because I can't have my best worker feeling so down.' But that was a lie, and he knew it. To be honest, he was actually quiet fond of the boy... just a little... maybe a lot.

Kakashi was drawn from his musings by the high pitch, annoying ringing of his phone, and he got out of his chair and walked to the kitchen. He lifted his phone of the receiver, and held it up to his ear. "Hello?" he asked.

"_Kakas..."_

Kakashi lifted an eyebrow at the voice that greeted him. It was rasped, and he could hear the heavy breathing of the individual: sounded sort of... suspicious. "May I ask who this is?"

"_N-Naruto-o."_

"Naruto?!" Kakashi gasped. The voice was so soft and strained and hurt that he did not even know it was the blonde. "Naruto, are you ok? Where are you?"

"_I...I hur-rt... H-help."_

'_What happened to him?' _Kakashi thought with pain. Naruto... he was hurting, he was in pain. Wincing at a heavy cough that entered his ear, Kakashi swallowed hard before speaking. "Naruto, where are you?" Silence; there was and uneasy silence that made Kakashi's stomach knot and twist and tangle up in his gut. Why was Naruto being so quiet? Hell, Kakashi couldn't even hear his breathing. "Hey, Naru-"

"_There you are!"_

"_N-No! S-st-top!"_

"_Get back here you bitch."_

"_Sas-suke-e..."_

"_Who the hell are you talking on the phone with?"_

"_N-No!"_

Click.

Kakashi stared at the phone in disbelief as the phone let out the 'No Longer Connected' beep. Naruto, it sounded like he was just hit by a truck, or had been beaten up by someone; and that some one was Sasuke. "Oh dear God..." Kakashi breathed as he dropped his phone and got his car keys. He needed to help Naruto, get him out of Sasuke's clutches; he had an idea about Naruto being abused by his boyfriend, but this sounded worse than he had expected. Lucky for him, he knew where each and every single one of his employees lived, including Naruto. Darting form his apartment and jumping into his black SUV, he zoomed his way down the streets, praying to all the gods know to man that Naruto was ok, alright, safe.

- - - - - **Sasuke's/Naruto's House **- - - - -

Kakashi pulled up into the large drive way of the Uchiha manner. The size of the mansion put Kakashi's own rinky-dink, three room apartment to shame. Looking out his window, he could see that there were lights on; most were on the first floor, one on the second floor, and two on the third floor. Blood left his face, and he paled as he looked at the second floor window. Red splatters colored said window. "Please no..." Kakashi murmured as he quickly left his car and darted to the building. He needed to hurry, he needed to save Naruto.

"Naruto!" he called as he all but kicked down the locked door. Pictures littered the floor, broken glass was located every where, furniture was tipped over, and the eerie silence tugged at Kakashi's hope, but he kept a firm grip. He took one step and froze at the small 'squwish' sound his foot made. He looked down and saw a nice puddle of blood underneath and around his shoe, sending his hope down the drain. _'Am.. Am I too late?' _Kakashi thought sadly.

"Ka-Kakashi?" a voice echoed through out the home. The silver haired man snapped his head up and looked around, hoping to find the source of the plea. It was silence for a good five minutes, before the sound of a heavy thud and glass cracking came from above him. "No-o! S-Sasuke st-top it!"

"Get your ass back here!" Another loud thud and then silence.

"Naruto!" Kakashi said the boy's name again as he located the nearest flight of stairs, which was at the end of a destroyed hall way, and climbed them with as much speed as he could muster. Upon reaching the second floor he scanned the room to find the one with the light on. Another crash followed by another scream, and Kakashi was at the door faster then anyone could say 'Stop what you are doing.'

"That will teach you!" Sasuke hissed as he slammed his foot into the chest of Naruto's unmoving body. Sasuke flipped his hair, sweat making his shirtless form sheen, obviously worn out from lord knows what. The dry, crusted blood under the Uchiha's nose was wiped away with the back of a sweaty hand.

"N-Naruto?" Kakashi called as he walked slowly into the room. The blonde was lying on his back, a naked, bloody mess. Cuts and bruises adorned his tan skin, and he had a light trail of blood running from his lips to the floor. Kakashi felt like crying out in pain like a wounded creature, his black and red eyes watering **(2)**.

"Hey!" Sasuke slurred as he lifted his foot off of Naruto, and approached the male that had just waltzed into his home "without" reason. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I am here to help Naruto and take him off your hands," Kakashi answered, eyeing the other as he drunkenly hobbled closer to him.

"This is none of you business, so get the hell out of my house!"

"Are you kidding?! I just walked in and saw you _beating _him! He used to adore you, but now I see why Naruto has not once mentioned you name at work anymore." Kakashi was enraged. This punk was fucking drunk and was beating Naruto, his supposed lover.

"Bitch please," Sasuke huffed as he smiled, "I was just talking to him-"

"Talking? His blood is splattered on the ground. I believe that is far more than tal-"

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled as he swung his fist at Kakashi's face, succeeding in landing his knuckles straight on the other's jaw. Kakashi only stumbled back a few inches before he cocked back his own fist and got Sasuke with an upper cut. Sasuke was sent flying to the ground, and he coughed up spit and blood.

'_I need to get him out of here!' _Kakashi thought, rushing to Naruto's aid. He looked worse up close than far away. Kakashi could see the purple, blue, and green bruises with much more detail. Every single cut etched their way into his memory. From the swelling black eye, down to those bruised hips, he- bruised hips? Kakashi wanted to vomit as he saw a generous amount of blood and a white substance leaking out of the blonde's back side. "G-God... you raped him?!" Kakashi growled as he looked at the sleaze ball named Sasuke.

"He is my boy friend. I made love t-"

"You did not make love to him! You fucking raped him until he bled!" Kakashi examined the raven before him and noted that the button and zipper of his pants were undone. Rage flooded his body, and he quickly got up, raining punches down on Sasuke's body. "You idiot! Naruto loved you, and you did this him!"

"G-get the fuck off of me!" Sasuke demanded, punching Kakashi in the gut. This did not faze the other, and the punches kept going until Sasuke landed on the ground as a bloody form. Panting, Kakashi walked away from the unconscious Uchiha, and kneeled down next to Naruto.

"Naruto... open your eyes," Kakashi begged as he held Naruto's head in his arms. No response. "Naruto... you are safe now; it is me Kakashi." The scarecrow kept asking for Naruto to acknowledge him, but the blonde made no movement. Checking the tanned male's pulse and breathing, Kakashi felt some relief wash over him as he heard the faint intakes of air and felt the soft beating underneath his fingers. "Naruto... please look at me?"

"K-kashi?" Naruto moaned as he opened his blue eyes half way, blood dribbling down his chin. God how Kakashi wanted to kiss him and make him feel better and make him forget about what Sasuke had done to him.

"That is right, I am here. Hold on, I will keep you safe. Don't worry," Kakashi pleaded to his blonde employee, mismatched eyes looking body at him with sorrow. Naruto looked up at him and gave his a faint, weary smile.

"Ka-kashi," Naruto mumbled slowly. "Y-you are not w-wearing your-r cov-ver up-p."

Kakashi smiled back and chuckled softly. "Yeah… I guess I am not." It had seemed that he had forgotten to grab his scarf on his way over, but then again, he had to hurry to help Naruto. Kakashi let his hand touch the younger's forehead and brushed back a few locks of golden hair that got in the way of his beautiful blue eyes, allowing the other a better view of his face. "Shh now, close your eyes and get some rest, I will take you to the hospital."

"No," Naruto coughed out, blood splattering on the floor. Kakashi cringed. He needed to take Naruto to the hospital, there was no way he could be able to care for him alone. "Sas-suke's mom wor-ks at the ho-hospital; she can-n not see me…" Naruto whined, "and Gran-ny Tsunade."

"Ok, Ok," Kakashi said as he proceeded to take of his long sleeved shirt and wrapped it around Naruto like a blanket. "I will take you to my house, but sooner or later I need to take you there to get checked up…" Naruto smiled softly before his eyes drifted closed. The scarecrow thought about just taking Naruto to the Doctor's Office any way, but then he would be betraying his friend's trust. Slipping his arms under Naruto's back and knees, Kakashi carried the sleeping blonde out of the house and to his car that awaited them outside.

* * *

**Side Notes:**

**1- As you may know, when someone is anorexic, the body does not only eat away the fat, but eats the muscle away as well, which is the reason why people with anorexia nervosa have trouble moving their bodies in the later stages.**

**2- I am not sure if there is a medical condition in which someone could be half albino, which I hardly doubt that there is one, but I am making Kakashi half-albino because who wants to get rid of his kick ass red-eye eh?**

**Meh, I don't think I wrote this too well, but eh, tis was a last minute thing. Please comment? I love you! 3**


	2. Bandage Me Up Please

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; very poor thank you very much**

**Pairings: Abusive Sasuke/Naruto, Kakashi/Naruto**

**Note: To be honest, I should not be starting another story, but this is a short two/three chapter thing. It all started with me listening to the song 'Never Again' by Nickelback, and I started thinking about abusive relationships and what not, and then it came to me. 'Why not have an abusive Sasuke/Naruto fan-fiction?' I thought. And with my laptop in...well my lap, I started to type this up.**

**In this fan-fiction, Sasuke is twenty five, Naruto is twenty three, and Kakashi is twenty nine.**

**- - - - -**

The drive back to his apartment was a silent one, and Kakashi looked out of the corner of his eye to examine Naruto, who was curled up in the passenger's seat. It hurt every time he looked at him. The bruises, the cuts, and the scars that littered the younger's body made Kakashi feel sick. He was also unnaturally thinner; Kakashi guessed it was from him not eating lately. How could Sasuke have the audacity to do this to Naruto? How could Naruto put up with this shit? Sasuke was a disgusting pig, a sick bastard who got drunk often and would beat his lover. He even raped Naruto for crying out loud. Sure Sasuke was a nice guy when Kakashi first met him, but that man was gone and was replaced with a monster.

Naruto was positioned in the seat in an odd, but semi-comfortable way. The seat was tilted back so he could stretch out his body; he was lying on his side, arms snuggling to his chest, and his knees were bent so that his legs and feet could rest on the seat. Thanks to the size of Kakashi's shirt, it covered most of the younger's body, the sleeves swallowing his arms and the hem reaching down to his knees. His chest rose in fall in an unnatural rhythm, and Kakashi could not blame him; Sasuke had slammed his heel into his chest, and there was a possibility that he might have a broke rib. If that was the case, then he should be lying on his back, not his side.

A red light stopped Kakashi, and the male leaned over to touch Naruto's cheek. He did this every time he happened to stop. "Naruto," he whispered the other's name as he ran the back of his fingers along the blonde's jaw. He could not deny it anymore. After seeing Naruto like this, it was obvious that Kakashi had more than just friendly feelings for him. Oh no, he was completely in love with him, and he would be damned if Sasuke ever touched him again. If he could, he would take all of Naruto's pain and place it upon himself. Fingers glided back up to Naruto's cheek, making sure to not touch Naruto's many facial cuts or the black eye: that hideous, repulsive, dark ringed eye. Who could do something like that... unbelievable. His touches stopped when Naruto let out a small hiss of pain, shifting some.

"Naruto, shh, it is ok. Is there a pain in your chest?" He asked soothingly. Cracking open one eye, Naruto barely nodded, as if it hurt to make any movement. "I am going to press on some areas on your chest, just squeeze on my finger if it hurts, ok?" He said.

"O-ok," Naruto whimpered. His arms were pressed against his chest, like a makeshift shield, and he slowly unraveled them, allowing his bare chest to be exposed to Kakashi. A large pale hand was placed in one of his tinnier hands, and he looked up at the older. Soft eyes assured him that Kakashi was only there to help, not to injure. 'He is not Sasuke... he saved me,' Naruto thought as he felt the tips of Kakashi's fingers run over his chest. 'Just focus on his face. God, I wonder why he hides his face. It is so handsome.' There was nothing wrong with his boss's face; some of his coworkers had said that Kakashi had a horrible burn or scar on his cheeks, but there was not one blemish that flawed his skin. Naruto looked upon Kakashi's face, their eyes locked in a strong hold, as the other's fingers poked and prodded his ribs cage. After a few minutes (lucky for them, the streets were empty, so they did not have to drive when the light flashed green), his hand instantly crushed Kakashi's and he cried out in pain. "K-kashi..."

"Shh, it is ok," he cooed to Naruto, looking down at the area he had poked. It was on the left side and rather low, probably the second to last rib at the bottom. 'Shit, just like I thought. But then again, it might not be completely broken.' Kakashi gave Naruto a sympathetic looked and he squeezed Naruto's hand as a calming gesture. "Naruto, I needed to press on that area again, to see if the bone is fully broken."

"B-but it hurtss," Naruto whined while letting tears slip past his eyes. Kakashi quickly cupped Naruto's cheek and forced him to look at him. Compassion and assurance gleamed in his mismatched eyes, and he smiled softly.

"I know, Naruto, I know, but I have to make sure you are ok; do you understand? I want to make sure that I can take care of you... I don't want to watch you suffer. Jut bare with me." Kakashi and Naruto stared into each other's eyes for a long time, before Naruto nodded reluctantly. His hand slid out of Naruto's grasp for a second, and Kakashi unbuckled his seat belt. The guilt of knowing that he was hurting Naruto ate away at him, so to calm both himself and Naruto, he settled him self in the middle of his and the blonde's seat, managing to not sit on the cup holders or the drive shaft.

"Kakashi, what are you-" Naruto was unable to finish his question as Kakashi cautiously lifted him up. Fingers clutched onto the closest thing, AKA Kakashi's bare shoulders, and his nails dug in roughly. A hiss of pain escaped both of their lips as Kakashi reposition him. Now Naruto was somewhat sitting up, shirt sliding off some; bare chest touched, and Naruto felt himself blush. 'No, do not blush. He is helping me nothing more. He is making sure I ok since Sasuke...' An involuntary tear slid down his cheek, and he placed his heavy head on Kakashi's shoulder. "Make the pain stop... It hurts."

"Don't worry," Kakashi whispered into a blonde mane. His one of his hands gripped Naruto's hand and he gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I will try and be gentle." Seconds passed by, and Naruto winced every time Kakashi's fingers pushed into the aching area. It hurt like a bitch, and he was sure Kakashi knew this; even though he was remaining mostly silent, tears had escaped their threshold and flowed onto Kakashi's pale skin. As his examining went on, Naruto sniffling got to him, and a ping of sadness hit his heart like a hot knife cutting butter. The longer the blonde was in this position, the louder his sobs got. 'I can feel a small fracture, but the bone is not completely broken; more like slightly cracked. As long as he doesn't move for a bit, it should heal slowly on its own.'

"Kashi?" Naruto whimpered in between sniffles and hic ups. His nails were still embedded into the other's skin. It hurt so badly. It was like he was hit by five trucks and an airliner all at the same time.

"It's alright, I am done," Kakashi murmured as he ran his fingers through Naruto's hair. God, it was so heart-wrenchingly painful to see Naruto reduced to this. Despite that he was twenty three, he seemed to behave like a small child. Maybe it was because he was always abused and hurt by Sasuke. Hell, maybe the problem with abuse had begun at an earlier age, with his parents, hence his childish behavior. "Hush now, you are ok. I got you. I will keep you safe even if it kills me. I will protect you. I will never leave you..."

'His voice is so soothing,' Naruto thought sleepily. His ear rested on Kakashi's throat, so the older's voice came out as a low, lullaby-like drone. The pain still ate at him, but the more Kakashi spoke, the sleepier he got. Eventually, Naruto dozed off, snoring quietly.

"God I love you so much," Kakashi whispered once he was sure Naruto was completely asleep. Love was a cruel thing. There was no way Naruto would love him back, and it stung him. However, he would not allow himself to be selfish. No; Naruto had just gotten out of a horrible, abusive relationship, and he would not want to jeopardize their friendship or Naruto's trust. Slowly, softly, Kakashi placed Naruto back onto the reclined chair. This time he made sure that he was resting on his back. He readjusted the shirt some, covering Naruto's lower area. Giving one final look back at Naruto, he began his drive again.

**(- - - - -)**

_"Sasuke s-stop!" Naruto screamed as Sasuke shoved his cock into Naruto's rear, dry. He could feel his skin being rubbed raw, and he felt the light trickle of blood leak out of him. It stung so much, it brought him to tears. Why was it like this? Why was Sasuke raping him? "P-ple-ease s-stop-p." another chocked sob poured out of his throat when Sasuke pulled out of his ass and threw him onto the dresser. Naruto grunted with pain as the wooden piece of furniture hit him with great force. He coughed violently, trying to catch his breath._

_'I don't want this to happen any more. It hurts so much. I loved you Sasuke. Why did you turn into... this? I wanted you to stop drinking. You don't know how much it hurt me. No, I think you know but chose to ignore it. You saw me -I know you did- when you were not drunk. You saw those marks you gave me, but you did not want to think that you, The Great Sasuke Uchiha, could possible do such a thing... and then you just drank more. I really want to help you, I honestly do, but I don't think I can.'_

_"Shut up, and take it in the ass like a good bitch," Sasuke snarled as he walked across "their" ruined bedroom. Since Naruto was bent over the dresser, the corner rammed into his gut, Sasuke just waltzed right up behind him, and shoved himself back into Naruto's already abused hole. Naruto's screams got louder and louder with each of Sasuke's brutal thrust, and each time he yelled for help, Sasuke's hand came done on his back like a leather whip._

_Naruto began to panic as he felt Sasuke getting closer and closer to his release, and he grabbed a picture frame that was near his hand and hit Sasuke's face with it, damaging the already damaged nose. Sasuke cursed loudly, pulling out of Naruto and tossing him to the ground like a rag doll. 'I need help,' Naruto thought as his breathes came out in uncontrollable wheezes. His phone caught his eye, and he came up with an idea. He knew there was one person that knew what he was going through... Kakashi. Kakashi knew that there was something up between him and Sasuke. That, plus he felt as if he could trust him. If he called Kiba or Gaara, he was sure that they might an insult to injury. He got up onto his feet and headed for the phone, aiming to swipe and run, but Sasuke grabbed his hair harshly and shoved him down, face slamming into the mattress of the bed._

_"Not so fast, Naruto. I am not done."_

**(- - - - -) **

Blues eyes opened slowly, and a groan of pain escaped Naruto's lips. 'I feel so sore... It hurts,' Naruto thought as he shifted. Lying on his back, there was noting to look at but the ceiling and the darkness in his left eye. "Ah!" Naruto gasped with surprise. He remembered Sasuke had punched him in the eye, but enough to make him blind? Oh god, the tears were coming back again. Where was he, Kakashi? He would wipe away his tears, he thought. No! He must not leech off of Kakashi and drag him down like the Titanic.

"Naruto?" a weary voice called. "You finally are awake."

Naruto turned his head to the right to see Kakashi sitting in a leather chair. Judging by how sleepy his eyes looked and how he was leaning forward some, it was safe to assume that Kakashi had slept on that chair. Was he so worried about him that he watched over him? "Where am I?" Naruto asked, trying to mask his sadness. His head pounded, and he could recall Kakashi taking him from his... hell, but he fell asleep in the car, right?

"We are at my apartment. You have been asleep of a day now; I was starting to worry." A yawn was caught and dragged back into Kakashi's throat as he stretched his arms. "I took care most of your injuries, though some I am not sure about." Naruto took this time to lift the blanket that covered him. He had bandages covering at least ninety-eight percent of his body in bandages; even his feet, which were cut by glass shards, had gauze wrapped around them. The only places that he was bandage free were his ankles, the right side of his face, and his left ear. Boxers covered his lower region, but he was sure there were no wrappings down there as well. The sight of his body repulsed him. It made him feel weak, unloved, and helpless.

"Why can't I see out of my left eye?" Naruto asked in a dry voice, his throat aching from all the screaming and crying he did two nights ago.

"Well, it was pretty banged up," Kakashi stood up and looked down at Naruto with sad eyes. "I am not sure if it is ok or not, so I just wrapped it up." Tears escaped Naruto's eyes and he let out chocked sobs. He couldn't hold it anymore; it was just too hard and painful. Every time his body shook pain overwhelmed him, which made him cry more. "Please don't cry..." Kakashi pleaded as he took a seat on the bed, sitting crisscross. "You must not cry over this, Naruto."

"B-bu-t S-sasu. H-he I-I," Naruto couldn't talk clearly. He turned his head to shove his face into Kakashi thigh, and cried more.

"Don't ever say his name again!" Kakashi said firmly. "He does not deserve you. You are much too precious for him." A hand went down to caress Naruto's face and made him look up. "No... he doesn't deserve you; he deserves to live a lonely life. Now I know he hurt you, but you mustn't think about it. Try not to. I am here to watch over you, I will never let him even lay one finger on you."

"Kakashi," Naruto said, giving him a confused look. Why was Kakashi being so gentle, so loving to him? Warmth and happiness all but flooded Naruto's senses, trying to drown him in it. Kakashi... he was his savior. He saved him for his once loving boyfriend. To think, his boss was capable of such affection. At work he often played the role of the perverted, but stern employer. But here, just the two of them, the silver haired man was lying in bed with him, telling him that he was something precious, vowing to protect him, touching his face. "Thank you." A blush crept to his cheeks.

"Don't worry about in." Kakashi's voice was like poison to Naruto. Kakashi flashed a sweat smile, and gave him a gentle Eskimo-Kiss **(1)** before getting up off of the bed. 'I wish I could kiss you for real, but this will have to do for now, Naruto,' Kakashi thought as he looked down at him with loving eyes. Naruto was now blushing even more, the once light pink hue now full blown red. "Are you hungry? Do you want anything to eat? I can make you some lunch since it is twelve or breakfast if you prefer."

"No thank you." The words left his mouth before he had a chance to think. It was the natural reply he gave when ever he was offered to it, thanks to Sasuke. Kakashi's sad and angry gaze locked with his and he looked down with shame. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Hurt and understanding made up his tone and he left the room, closing the door behind him, without another word. As soon as he was a good distance away from the bedroom, he angrily slammed his fist into the nearest object, the couch in the center of the combined kitchen/living room. 'That bastard! It was HIM that made Naruto starve himself. God, he looks thin... thinner than he did when we first met. What did he do to him to make him stop eating? Did he threaten him? Did he humiliate him? Did he say things so hurtful, that Naruto starved himself in order to please him?' Kakashi's thoughts went on and on as he paced the room. It made him mad as hell to know that Sasuke did such a thing! If Kakashi ever saw that lush of an Uchiha ever again, he knew he would beat him into an unrecognizable mess.

It was not right. Why didn't Naruto tell him sooner? It stung to know that Naruto was so scared to say anything when it started happening. If Kakashi knew about this, he would have helped Naruto more, and been a bit kinder and understanding at work. He would not have tolerated Kiba slapping Naruto in the back, a mere sign of friendship, if he had known that underneath that orange jacket that he always wears was a field of purple and green bruises. He could have even asked his friend, Iruka, to help Sasuke with his drinking problem since the man was a psychologist.

Kakashi stood still in the room as he thought about each time Naruto hissed when he bent over to pick something up, each time his eyes watered up when someone accidentally bumped into him, and each time Naruto lied when he saw an occasional bruise or cut. It wasn't until Naruto had came to work with a black eye that he started to suspect Naruto's boyfriend. "God I am so stupid..." Kakashi sighed. Dragging his feet across the floor, he went to prepare Naruto something t eat.

Meanwhile, Naruto took his time to observe the room. It was small, only filled with the queen sized bed, a small dresser/nightstand, a leather chair, and a short book shelf. The door to his left was probably a bathroom or closet. Plain white paint coated the walls and seemed to contrast with the dark navy blanket his was wrapped up in. Inhaling deeply and letting out a hard sigh, a strong, but soft scent filled his nose. 'Is that Kakashi's cologne?' he asked himself, smelling the blanket again. Sure enough, he detected the heavy scent that belonged to none other than Kakashi himself. It was a relaxing scent: musky but soft with a 'fresh shower' like sub-scent. Sleepiness began to engulf him yet again. What made Kakashi's scent so powerful, that he actually grew drowsy from it? He was sure that he was going to drift back to sleep when Kakashi came in with a tray of food.

"Here you go," Kakashi said as he placed the tray down on the dresser. Carefully, he sat the semi-sleeping Naruto up and managed to sit behind him, his own body serving as post for the blonde to lean up against. Once he was sure he was settled, he grabbed the tray again and placed it on Naruto's lap. "I don't really think you should eat completely solid foods. Your stomach might be badly injured, and since you don't want me to take you to the hospital, we should play it safe, ok?"

"Right." On his tray was a bowl of oatmeal, small raisins and cinnamon clusters mixed in it. When he lifted his hand to pick up the spoon, a sharp pain stabbed at his wrist, and Kakashi took it gentle into one on his hands. It felt so right being here; in Kakashi's lap, having his back lean up against a toned chest.

"Your wrist is twisted," Kakashi said soothingly, massaging the wrist bones tenderly with his thumb. "I was thinking of helping you eat, but if you want to do it by yourself, you may." Prayers filled his mind as he hoped Naruto would say, 'Oh no Kakashi, I would love it if you fed me.' But prayers were not always heard.

"Kakashi..." the blonde murmured, looking down at his hands. Both were wrapped up in bandages, running from the elbow straight up to the finger tips. "I-I think I burdened you enough... but thank you." Regretfully, he reached his hand out and grabbed the spoon. His palm and fingertips started to ach and his wrist tensed with protest. Letting out a strangled yelp, he dropped the spoon into the oatmeal with a 'plop.'

"Naruto, don't strain yourself." Nimble fingers wrapped around his hand, interlacing their fingers, and Kakashi's other hand went to pick up the spoon.

"I am sorry."

"Shh, don't be," Kakashi cooed, fighting the strong urge that told him to kiss Naruto on the cheek or lips. Scooping up a fair amount of the warm oatmeal, he let the tip of the spoon rest on the blonde's pink lips. His heart filled with warmth and love as he watched Naruto take the spoon into his mouth gradually. Once those pink lips retreated, they reviled an empty spoon. God how he loved this; if only Naruto could be truly his. If only that dumb ass Sasuke had not beaten and hurt Naruto.

"You are so nice Kakashi," Naruto whispered with a smile, tears escaping his eyes. Kakashi reminded him of Sasuke when he was actually sweet. He could recall times when he was sick and Sasuke did exactly what Kakashi was doing; the Uchiha would stay in bed with him, only leaving to get them food or to use the restroom. Those sweet, long ago memories brought more tears to his eyes. Sasuke was so kind and gentle. They shared many great times together; the romantic dinners, the yearly carnival, the love making. He missed those things so bad. Alcohol had taken Sasuke... his Sasuke away from him; it swooped down like a vulture and carried him off to a decaying forest of hate so that it can eat at him slowly.

'Naruto...' Kakashi watched as silent tears escaped Naruto's right eye, the cloth over the left one getting moist from the tears it absorbed. With a sigh, he pushed the food aside. He will get Naruto to eat later. With much hesitation, he carefully wrapped his arms around Naruto. Muscles tensed, and more tears escaped Naruto's eyes.

"Please Kakashi... I want to be alone."

"But Naruto..."

"You remind me of him... the 'good' him. I need time to think."

'Is he afraid that I will turn out like Sasuke?' Kakashi thought as he reluctantly released Naruto before retreating to the door. "If you need anything, just call."

As soon as the door closed, cries and screaming filled the apartment.

**(- - - - -) **

"Brother, you are an idiot," Itachi said bluntly as he looked at his younger brother. Sasuke was currently lying in a hospital bed, a bandage that his stitches on his nose and stitches on his lip. His shoulder had been dislocated and a rib was broken, but other than that he was fine.

"Shut up," Sasuke hissed. Why did his mother insist on having Itachi watch over him? Why didn't she just get some nurse?

"You know that Naruto could send you to jail, right?" Itachi ignored Sasuke's foul mood; he was most likely cranky because of his hangover. "I can't believe I am even related to you."

"I said shut up!" Sasuke yelled. "Mother and Father know nothing, and I will not let you ruin that."

"Oh, so you don't want father to know that his son got drunk and beat his boyfriend? I am surprised he hasn't found out yet." Sasuke hated Itachi. His older brother had once walked in on Sasuke yelling and slapping Naruto. Sasuke was to drunk to notice Itachi was even there, and the next morning, he was shocked to hear that Itachi saw the whole thing, minus the rape. "And what are you going to tell them? You passed out before mother could ask you what happened last night, which is the only reason why I am here."

"I am going to say that I was jumped my some gang bangers on my way home, was knocked out, and woke up behind a dumpster."

"And what of Naruto?"

"I will say I broke up with him because he was sleeping around with his boss."

"You disgust me brother..."

**

* * *

**

Side notes:

**(1)- Just in case some of you did not know, Kakashi just lightly tapped his nose on Naruto's.**

**The next chapter is the conclusion. Please Review**

_-Fall_


	3. Author's Note Apology

Hello out there

Hello out there! I know some of you are all "What the fuck? Where there hell did Fall go!?" No, I was not sent to jail, or been sent to the hospital. The reason why I disappeared for so long is because 1: Laptop was given back to school, 2: Lacked proper word program, 3: Because I am a lazy ass.

You see, school is back in session (for the pasted two months, haha) and I just remembered my account! Yeah, I am a lame ass, send me hate mail and all that shit.

Any who, I am going to get things running again, as soon as I re-read all my stories and remember my plots. Thank you all who have been awesome and all that, I apologize to you. Here is the order in which I intend to post.

1. Pain of the Second Hand

2. Take me Home and Call me Blue

3. Death to Hope Long Live Insanity!

Again, I apologize for my lameness, and I hope I have not lost my fans… (Though it is my fault, technically speaking.)

**e.F.**


End file.
